A communication system including an MFP (abbreviation of Multi-Function Peripheral) and a mobile terminal is known. Upon an NFC link with the mobile terminal being established, the MFP shifts to the G/O (abbreviation of Group Owner) state of the WFD (abbreviation of Wi-Fi Direct (registered trademark)) scheme, and prepares a wireless setting (SSID (abbreviation of Service Set Identifier), password, etc.) to be used in a WFD network in which the MFP operates as a parent station. Upon receiving the wireless setting from the MFP by using the NFC link, the mobile terminal establishes a wireless connection with the MFP by using the wireless setting, and participates as a client of the WFD scheme in the WFD network.